A Promise
by jade-tiger1
Summary: A few months after the death of his parents Ryou spends his first Christmas alone, until a friend visits him a glimpse of Ryou and Bakura before By Shadows and Lights


A Promise

by: jadetiger

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and it's characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for this story, please don't sue me. The song in this story is 'Mary Did You Know' and also does not belong to me, I don't know who owns it, I only know that it is a beautiful song.

A.N. This fic is a side story to my story 'By Shadows and Lights' and takes place early in the story, before the actual story itself actually hehe. Ryou's first Christmas without his family, alone and hurt a friend visits him.

A Promise

The young boy sat staring out of the window, looking forlornly at the decorated houses and at the families that could be seen through the windows as they enjoyed the joyous time of the year. This would be the first time he would spend Christmas without his family, the tragedy that claimed his mother and father happening mere months earlier.

Memories of Christmas passed ran through his head and unbidden tears began to flow down round cheeks. His father putting up the lights around the house and he himself giggling along with his mother when his father has somehow gotten tangled in the lights, his mother wrapping up gifts, his father helping him search the house for the hidden cache of presents he couldn't wait to shake. Making snow men and snow angels with his dad as his mom watched through the window making sure the hot chocolate would be ready for her family. His dad pulling his mom close and kissing her underneath the mistletoe, the three of them laughing and enjoying the blessings of the year as they sat in front of a blazing fire.

As more memories arose more tears fell and sobs began to rack the child's small frame. Ryou tried bravely to stifle the sounds, not wanting to have his relatives catch him in his moment of weakness. He wanted to be alone, with his memories of Christmases past.

Slowly, sobs turned to sniffles which turned to silent tears and a small voice began to sing a song that he had heard his mother sing to him before he slept every Christmas as she and his father watched their beloved son drift off into the land of sleep.

_"Mary did you know that your baby boy will one day walk on water? Mary did you know that your baby boy will save our sons and daughters? Did you know that your baby boy has come to make you new? This child that you've delivered will soon deliver you."_ Ryou's soft voice echoed the words as he remembered his mother singing his eyes closed, imagining that his mother was the one singing, her voice sweetly ringing in his ears instead of his own.

_"Mary did you know that your baby boy will give sight to a blind man? Mary did you know that your baby boy will calm the storm with his hand? Did you know that your baby boy has walked where angels trod? And when you kiss your little baby you've kissed the face of God."_

Unbeknownst to Ryou crimson eyes watched him as he huddled near the window singing and a long thought frozen heart melted at the sight. The figure wrapped in shadows moved closer to the small light, a large hand coming to rest on slim shoulders, a smooth and deeper voice joining the voice of the child.

_"Mary did you know? The blind will see; the deaf will hear; the dead will live again. The lame will leap; the dumb will speak the praises of the Lamb,"_ the two voices joined in harmonious singing and Ryou unconsciously leaned back against the warmth his eyes still shut, wrapped in his imaginings of his mother and father. Bakura, long feared to be the fiercest and most bloodthirsty of his kind, looked down at the child and continued singing as Ryou's breathing slowed and deepened, sleep silently claiming the child for the night.

_"Mary did you know that your baby boy is Lord of all creation? Mary did you know that your baby boy will one day rule the nations? Did you know that your baby boy is heaven's perfect Lamb? This sleeping child you're holding is the Great I Am,"_ as he continued Bakura gently wrapped his arms around the sleeping angel, a protective gesture that he did not recall ever showing anyone before. As he finished the song the taller figure lifted the child in his arms and walked carefully to the bed, gently laying the boy into the bed and tucking the blanket around the diminutive frame of the child.

"I'm sorry you had to be alone at this time little Light," he murmured, softly running a hand through the snow coloured hair. "I'm sorry you ever have to be alone, but I promise, some day, I'll ensure you're never alone again. I'll always be by your side, even if you don't see me." Leaning down Bakura laid a gentle kiss on Ryou's closed eyes, his forehead and lips before disappearing once again into the darkness.

Ryou turned in his sleep a small smile gracing his lips as a promise echoed in his mind, a promise of companionship and protection, a promise not from his parents but from someone who was just as precious to him. As the night passed no nightmare plagued the young boy as they had the previous nights, making sleeping a task for the boy.

When he woke up Ryou sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes, once opened chocolate brown eyes widened at the sight that met his gaze. Sitting on the bed was a small gift, wrapped in shinning paper. Lifting the gift Ryou opened the small card attached and read the message inside.

"To my Light, you're never alone, forever I will watch you and protect you. Keep this gift with you and remember always this promise I make Bakura," reading the writing Ryou's eyes watered and a small smile peaked before he began to carefully unwrap the present. He didn't recall seeing his friend last night, but he knew nonetheless that Bakura had been the reason he felt safe.

Opening the gift, Ryou's eyes once again widened as he saw what the gift was. A ring, still too big for his fingers, nestled in the fabric that was in the small box. The ring itself was a silver colour, and looking closely Ryou saw wings carved into the band, the wings flared around a small diamond embedded in the ring. A chain was included and Ryou eagerly slipped the chain though the ring and pulled the chain over his head, feeling warmth spread through him as he felt the chain and ring settle on his chest.

Bringing the ring to eye level Ryou saw an inscription in the inside of the ring _'Always in my protection my precious Light.'_ Reading the words Ryou smiled once again tears of happiness slipping down his face.

"Thank you 'Kura, Merry Christmas," he murmured softly, knowing that even though the other was not there his message would be heard.

Somewhere in a darkened room a warm smile graced the lips of the cold hearted Shadow, a large hand closing over a ring held in a chain, a ring and chain that partnered the one in the possession of the young Hunter.

"Merry Christmas to you too, my Light."

The End

tiger: ummm hi everybody, long time no see () anyway i hope you enjoy this story, i decided that since i haven't updated By Shadows and Lights in so long i should at least write something for you guys

Bakura: damn right! plucks cobweb off shoulder we're all dusty with disuse!

tiger: i'm sorry! puppy dog eyes please don't hate me!

Bakura: fine! just get working!

tiger: yes boss! anyway i hope you all enjoy this and MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


End file.
